Joey wheeler is Mulan (Yugioh fanfic)
by esuigintou35
Summary: This is a story based of puppyshipping. And, it is based of Mulan (disney) With Yugioh characters. Joey is Mulan and Kaiba Seto is Chang


Far away, in a small but proud town, a young man sat up going over scrolls and inking something onto his wrist. He was eighteen years old and getting ready for one of the biggest days of his life!

"Quite and demure ... graceful ... polite... ha, they're asking for a girl in a man's body," he laughed to himself, he reached over and pulled a rice ball out of a bundle, he took a large bite then went back to his scrolls. "Delicate ..." he mumbled through his mouthful. "Is girly on here somewhere?" he asked himself again. "Refined, poised... Punctual!" he gasped when the kanji's on his wrist spelled a hidden trait, he grinned at his success.

Outside the farm's cockerel crowed the dawn.

The blond haired, honey eyed boy looked up and cursed "Damn it!" he bolted from his messy room and ran through the house in his nightclothes "Valon?" he called, be blew on his notes to try and dry them. "Valon?" he called again when he stepped through into the storage room.

He spotted the brown dog curled up in the corner "Valon! Hey buddy," he bent down to scratch him awake. "Lazy old thing aren't ya?"

The dog woke up with happy pants to the belly scratching he was receiving. The teen laughed "Come on mate, help me with my chores today?" he asked, getting a large sack of grain out, for the chickens that the farm kept. Valon jumped up and barked happily, he loved helping his master with the chickens; because it was the only time of day he was allowed to chase them to his heart's content!

The boy chuckled and cut a small hole in the sack before attaching it to Valon's collar "Okay boy, go get 'em!" he cheered as he flung the door open. Valon raced out without another prompt, leaving grain for the ducks, chickens and geese everywhere. The blond teen laughed and picked up the bucket of horse feed from beside the door.

Valon ran past a horse, he whinnied in disapproval and trotted over to greet the boy with her food. The teen rubbed her nose as she butted him and snorted in a horse's hello. The boy laughed and scratched her ears "Morning , here eat up, I have to get to town quick today," he warned him.

"Crap! Valon stop!"

Shadi was praying to the ancestors.

"Honorable Ancestors ... please help Joey impress the Matchmaker today." He prayed silent for a moment just as Valon ran into the shrine and back out, followed by a herd of chickens. "Please, please help him." He begged.

Walking up to the shrine where Shadi was Joey called out to him just as he exited the temple.

"Shadi, I brought you some ... Whoop!" he yelped as she ran into Shadi, luckily he caught the tea pot on his cane while the cups hit the ground and shatter.

"Joey..." sighed her father.

"I brought a spare!" interrupted Joey as she poured Shadi a cup of tea.

"Joey ..." he started again until Joey interrupted him again.

"Remember, the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning ..." he interrupted handing shadi the cup of tea.

"Joey." He sighed as he tried to talk again.

"... and three at night. " continued joey as he looked at her father with a small smile.

"Joey. You should already be in town. We're counting on you to ..." he started again.

"Uphold the family honor. Don't worry, shadi. I won't let you down. Wish me luck!" he called as he ran towards the stables to grab the horse.

"Hurry! I'm going to ... pray some more." He muttered as he reentered the temple to pray again.

Meanwhile in town Serenity and Maï, the lady that helps beautify young ladies.

"Serenity where is your brother? The Matchmaker is not a patient man." As she paced back and forth.

"Of all the days to be late! I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck." Mutterd Serenity as she looked down the busy street.

"How lucky can they be? They're dead. Besides, I've got all the luck we'll need." Exclaimed yugi's Grandpa as he held up a wicker cage with a kuribohinside. "This is your chance to prove yourself." he whispered to the kuriboh.  
Closing her eyes she stepped off the sidewalk and onto the busy street.

"Grandpa! No!" exclaimed Yugi but was too late to stop his grandpa.

Yugi's grandpa walked across the street causing vehicles to crash, but he emerged on the other side unharmed.

"Yup! This kuriboh is a lucky one!" he yelled and did a victory dance.

Letting out a sigh Serenity shook her head just as her brother came and hoped off.

"I'm here!" he exclaimed looking at his sister noticing the disappointed look he got. "What? But, Mama, I had to—" he started until his sisterr interrupted him.

"None of your excuses. Now, let's get you cleaned up." She sighed pushing Joey inside the building.

Maï pulled Joey's arm and sighed at the dirty nails and the hair spiked with straw.

"This is what you give me to work with?

Well, honey, I've seen worse."

She shoved him behind a screen and quickly stripped him down to get washed.

"We're gonna turn this sow's ear,

Into a silk purse," she said as he tripped into the water.

Joey resurfaced with a yelp! "It's freezing!" he complained, his teeth chattering badly.

Vivian, Serenity and Maï laughed at his predicament. Vivian patted his head and quickly untied his hair so they could wash it free of 'farmyard'. In truth she loved her children dearly "It would have been warm, if you were here on time," she said gently, her eyes flashing.

Maï dunked a warmer bucket over his head and began washing his wild hair.

"We'll have you washed and dried,

Primped and polished till you glow with pride,

Trust my recipe for instant bride.

You'll bring honour to us all," She sang cheerfully, dunking the unsuspecting boy under again.

Serenity held out Joey's arm to scrub and gasped when she saw his inked skin. "Joey, what is this?" she asked, a little unimpressed.

Joey pulled his hand away from her, washing himself to avoid Maï's assistance "Erm ... notes, encase I forget something?" he offered meekly. "You know what I'm like!"

Yugi's Grandpa said "I think he'll need some support, and a lot more luck than we thought."  
Inside Joey was having his hair brushed, it was two young helpers who were a lot less rough in their assisting tending to him "Wait and see, when we're through."

"Yamis will gladly go to war for you," another sang.

The other chuckled "With good fortune."

"And a great hair-do," the second helper smiled, holding the mirror so Joey could see how smart and elegant he looked. Joey was slightly impressed that they had managed to tame his fringe and hair so well.

Serenity joined in with their final line. "You'll bring honour to us all."

Joey shrugged modestly and said "No pressure?" the helpers laughed as Joey moved to the next chamber to get changed. The helper's songs and other families encouragements could be heard all around.

"Hikari's bring their family

Great honour in one way.

But just as they were about to enter the dressing chambers, when Joey saw a pair of traders having an argument on how a piece of machinery was meant to fit in with the rest in their new traveling forge.

Joey snorted as his mind at once saw how it was meant to be done, life on the farm meant he was in contact with these things often; he took it from their hands and slid it into place, hitting it once with the hammer to keep it in place. They stared in amazement as a hikari who's stereotypical role was to be quite, housekeeping and merely a pretty face, worked out their machine. Joey flashed a thumbs up as his sister dragged him onwards.

"By striking a good match,

And this could be the day."

Joey stood on a stool as tailors danced around him in sync, they measured; arms, legs, neck, waist and height in a matter of seconds before fixing him a kimono in just two minutes.

"Yamis want those with good taste," warned an old woman

"Calm."

"Obedient."

"Who work fast-paced." The three others sang quickly. One danced under Joeys' raised arms with his obi and his sister picked up the song, seeing Joey's nervous face as he wasn't any of those things.

"With good breeding."

"Beauty interlaced," Joey gasped inwards sharply as the old woman pulled his obi tight.

"You'll bring honour to us all," they chorused with encouraging smiles.

Joey thanked them as he was hurried on. His new outfit was made of sea blue trousers, light sky blue kimono top with a sea green obi and another sea blue over coat, like a cloak with sleeves.

"We all must serve our emperor,

Who guards us from the huns."

Joey smiled as two young boys played soldiers, but frowned when they stole a doll from a young girl. Joey saw her fight back, but she was easily half their height. He marched over and took it from his taunting grasp, scaring him off with a yami-like glare, before kindly returning the doll to the delighted girl.

"Yamis by bearing arms,

And Hikaris bearing sons."

Serenity smiled at her brother's kindness but still insisted he hurried up. Their last stop; the makeup chambers. The hikari girl smiled warmly and sat Joey down so she could work, and she did work quickly ...

"When we're through, you can't fail,

Like a lotus blossom soft and pale,"

Joey looked into the mirror, seeing outlined eyes in black eyeliner, a lightly powered face to get rid of any instant blemishes and his lips had been brushed over with a subtle gloss to make them look more appealing.  
"How could any fellow say 'no sale'?  
You'll bring honour to us all,"

Serenity brought out their family crest, only the men of the house, lords, ladies and other important people had their own personal one. But Joey was proud of his none the less, the washed gold was pinned to his chest by his Mother who smiled at him affectionately "There, you're ready," she told him.

"Thank gods for that," Joey mumbled half-heartedly. Serenity lughed, and Joey smiled as he got the reaction he wanted.

"Oh, not yet!" Yugi's Grandpa gasped as he re-entered with a few little things he had gotten for good luck. He handed him an apple first, knowing he was easily calmed and appeased when presented with food. "An apple for serenity, a pendant for balance," he recited, putting an old yin-yang pendant around his neck.

"Beads of jade for beauty,

You must proudly show it," he told him shyly, Joey only blushed a little. Yugi's grandpa and Serenity handed him one final thing, this was from their shrine. It was a tiny spirit, which was said to be lucky, Yugi's Grandpa had run all the way back to their home to summon one and convince it into the cage he bought for Joey.

"Now, add a kuriboh just for luck," yugi's grandpa sang as he clipped the tiny fluffy creature it to Joey's obi. It was cute, brown and fluffy, a cheeky smile and was only about an inch and little wings.

"And even you can't blow it!" Serenity added with a laugh, knowing how clumsy he was and out of character he would be feeling right now. Joey sagged at the lack of faith, causing more chuckles.

Joey stepped out into the open and made a quick prayer himself as the nerves set in.

"Ancestors, hear my plea,

Help me not to make a fool of me,

And to not uproot my family tree,

Keep our honour standing tall." He exchanged a final hug and kiss with his sister before hearing the distant gone of Marik's summons. He gasped and ran out of the house, nearly tripping on his new robes as he did so.

"Scarier than the undertaker,

We are meeting our matchmaker!"

He caught up to the back of the line, other hikari's both male and female were there and walking in a dignified manner to the house of the matchmaker; Marik. Joey fumbled, glancing ahead to see how they were moving and eventually copied them.

"Destiny, guard our ones,

And our future as it fast unfurls

Please look kindly on these cultured pearls

Each a perfect porcelain doll." The proud parents sang encouragingly.

"Please bring honour to us,

Please bring honour to us,

Please bring honour to us,

Please bring honour to us,

Please bring honour to us all!" The hikari's all sang along before getting into a straight line and waiting their turn for the matchmaker.

The doors flung open sharply, a young man who wore a sleeveless light purple hoodie with two gold chains on the front, black pants, and black shoes, He wears golden earrings, three bands of neckwear, an armband on each arm, and five bracelets on each arm starting from close to his elbows down to his wrists. He has dark skin, purple eyes and white-gold hair. He cleared her throat "Joseph Wheeler," he shouted out.

Joey stood up "Nyeh?!" he said cheerfully.

Marik raised an eyebrow "Speaking without permission," he said, scribbling on his notes.

"Oops," Joey face paled quickly while the other hikari's sent him sympathetic glances.

yugi's grandpa looked at Serenity who muttered "Who spit in his tea and rice?"

Yugi's grandpa giggled a little as Joey walked into the matchmaker's house and said "I'm not sure, but I think that Joey'll find a way to before he leaves," he said.

Marik shut the doors sharply and Serenity cringed "That's what I'm afraid of..."

Marik's home was very fine and stately. There was handcrafted furniture, silken rugs, a fancy tea set with a teapot boiling merrily over a charcoal house stove. He felt more nerves as he took off his sandals as to not dirty the place with outdoor dust and dirt. The carpet was warm under his feet and he breathed softly, touching the gifts from his family and hoping they'd be lucky for him today.

Marik grabbed joey's outer kimono and stripped him of it, circling him critically he tutted as he took in his body shape "Too bulky, muscles, ugh," he scribbled on his clipboard again "Not good for bearing sons."

Kuriboh growled at Marik, knowing it made his master unhappy. Kuriboh flew to Marik and landed on his back . Joey snatched him before the tiny spirit could do such a thing, but the creature kept going after him!

Finally Joey shoved the creature in his pocket, his fist tightly wrapped around it. He prayed that the spirit would stay put!

Marik turned, and saw him fluster, he smirked and said "Recite the adminission," he ordered in a honeyed voice full of threat.

Joey says "nyeh" and he winced inside as remembering wasn't his strong point. He put his hands together as if in prayer and bit his lip slightly as tiny kuriboh out and snuck deeper into the house ... stupid spirit, you'll get me into trouble!

Marik raised an eyebrow "Well?"

Joey blinked "Um, for fill your duties calmly and ... " he glanced at the smudged notes on his wrist. "respectfully. Er, reflect before you snack...Act!" he said quickly after as he read the note wrong. "This shall being you honour and glory," he finished quickly.  
He let out a sigh and began to fan himself until suddenly Marik grabed the fan and searches it for cheat notes. Finding none, he grabbed Joey by the arm where the notes are! And pulls him toward a table causing the writing come off in his hand.  
Marik nodded to himself "Alright Mr Wheeler, take a seat," he said, pointing to a place by the table. he sat himself opposite him, daintily, and reached to take his fancy teapot off the coals.

Joey reached over "Let me," he offered, taking it and wincing at the heat on the handle. Marik seemed surprised at his helpfulness and made a quick note, Joey hoped it was positive!

Marik nodded "Now, pour the tea." he looked at a few papers to her right, Joey put the teapot down.  
"To please your future in laws you must demonstrate a sense of dignity," Marik put his inky hand on his hips and the large palm print in black was revealed ... "and refinement, you must also be poised,"

Joey would have laughed at Marik, but he bites his lips. Joey continues to look Marik but he missed the cup and poured the table. Quickly, he stopped and poured into the cup this time. Suddenly, Joey heard a small chirping as he look down. His eyes windened when he saw Kuriboh take a bath in tne cup of tea. Joey swallowed heavily when Marik picked up the teacup.  
Joey reached out and said "Um, excuse me-"

"And silence!" Marik snapped. Joey bite his lip.

Marik inhaled his tea before taking a large sip.. "Could I just take that back? One moment ..." asked Joey as he grabs for the cup. But Marik fights for the teacup, Joey hits Marik and say "BROOKLYN RAGE !" and they both fall back, causing the tea spilling all over Marik and the kuriboh to stumble into Marik's shirt.

"You fool ! Why, you clumsy! ... Oh! Ah! Woo!" started Marik until the kuriboh started to move around in Marik's shirt tickling Marik.

He tripped over the fire-pot, spilling the coals and then sitting on them, causing his pants to start smoke near him, and by the time he felt his butt was hot he got up, try to put out the fire of his butt with his hands and yelled, "AAAH! Do something, my friggin ass is burning! AAAAH!"

Joey desperately tried to help by fanning the burned spot but it bursted into flames causing Marik to scream and try to put it out.

(Outside)

Suddenly Marik ran out of the room screaming as the fire began to grow.

Marik was panicking and that the panic made the flames spread quicker!

"I think it's going well, don't you? " asked yugi's grandpa to serenity, after hearing the screams and seeing smoke

Marik ran outside with his butt on fire! His hips with ink and his dignity in tatters!

"Put it out! Put it out! PUT IT OUT!" shouted Marik.

Trying to help the best he could Joey says "nyeh" and threw the tea over Marik, putting out the fire. Embarrassed, he hands the teapot to Marik and quickly walks toward his sister. Marik didn't see joey's loyalty, quick thinking and kindness, all he saw was how it made his look, and Kuriboh hopped out quickly and went back into his cage frightened.

" FOOLISH FOOL ! You are a DISGRACE! You may look like a bride, but you will NEVER bring your family honor! " shouted Marik as he hides the burned spot of his pants with his hand and at the same time he marched back inside the building slamming the door shut.


End file.
